Wolves
by Chaos' Ace
Summary: "Nice kill" was the first thing he ever said to me. "Pretty impressive" he said while wearing that smirk I had come to love. There was this pack, they were the alphas. Uchiha was their name, wolves were our species.


**Hiiiiiiii people! Long time no see!**

**Disclaimer:  
>I do not own Naruto.<strong>

* * *

><p>Wolves<p>

Sakura's P.O.V

Once upon a time when the Earth wasn't covered in buildings and when the trees covered the majority of the land, animals ruled the planet. Even though there were no humans in the world yet, there were still fights. Between us, animals. We fought for territory, mates, and other meaningful reasons. Some reasons were understandable but some were not.

There was this pack, they were the alphas, the top of the top. They went by the name of Uchiha—and they were wolves. Fast, agile, aggressive, beautiful is what they were. Sharigan led them to the top, it was a bloodline that let them play with their prey's mind. Just like how one played with mine.

His name was Sasuke Uchiha, the youngest of the clan but one of the strongest. If it wasn't for his elder brother Itachi, Sasuke would be at the top. Most of us believed that they were rivals, trying to beat each other. But surprisingly they weren't, they got along really well. They took down their prey together, they worked together, it was like they were one.

We first met when I was hunting and he must have been doing the same. I, Sakura Haruno, was a she-wolf, I had cherry blossom colored fur and emerald eyes. I was fast but strength was my forte. Unfortunately for me, speed was _his _strength. Even if I could hit him, I just _couldn't. _His eyes hypnotized me, and he didn't even have his bloodline activated. Anyone could get lost into those onyx pools.

A lone doe was grazing the grass like she always did, but tonight she wouldn't be returning to her herd. I pounced from behind and I landed on its back. I sunk my claws into her and she yelped in pain. The weaker species started running off with me on her. I controlled all my strength into my arms and pulled up far enough for me to sink my canines into its neck. It gave one final yelp and collapsed, I crawled off it in triumph and satisfaction. That's when I heard him, I heard a deep, velvet chuckle. I whirled around and found myself staring into those hypnotizing black eyes. I jumped back in shock and I was so glad that my fur was pink so it hid the blush forming on my face.

"Nice kill," was the first thing he ever said to me. "Pretty impressive" he said while wearing that smirk I had come to love.

"Who are you?" I said trying to sound brave but I could see that he didn't fall for it.

"Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha" said the black wolf.

"Uchiha?" I asked, remembering what I had heard about them.

"_The Uchiha clan are at the top of the food chain, do not get them angry," _is what my mother had said to me. I hadn't really paid much attention then, but I was glad that I didn't completely ignore her.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you," Sasuke said.

"How do I know your telling the truth?"

"You don't." Silence hovered around us until he broke it.

"Your name?"

"Huh?"

"I told you my name, it's common courtesy to tell me yours." he said while smirking.

I glared at him but said, "Sakura, my name is Sakura Haruno."

"Matches you", he complimented.

"I know, because of my fur color," I snapped in anger. I hated it when people commented about the color of my fur.

"No, because of your attitude" he objected.

"What?" I was in shock, _no one_ had said _before_. Not even my parents who had named me.

"Your strong, swift and extremely beautiful." Now I was sure he could see the blush on my face that should have been hard to see since of my fur color. My thoughts were confirmed when his smirk widened.

He started circling me and the dead doe, his soft and silky fur blowing with the wind. I kept looking ahead but kept my hearing alert. I was waiting for the silence that would tell me that he had stopped walking and was probably getting ready to pounce on me. Well I was half right, he did pounce, the only thing was that I didn't even hear him. Some way during our flight in the air I was turned around and I hit the ground with my back. I whimpered in pain but it was soon gone when he put his mouth near my head and started nipping my ear. "W-w-what are you doing?" I stuttered. He didn't reply since his mouth was occupied with my ear. He started going down to my face and finally to my mouth. He nuzzled it and his tongue came out and licked my face. "Stop it!" I shrieked. But did he listen? No he didn't.

"Why should I?" he whispered to me in his husky and irresistible voice. Oh God, I would have fainted if he had continued. There was no pain this time, just pleasure.

After minutes or so of licking, biting and sucking from both of us, he finally got off me. I was panting like I had just taken down another doe. When I had finally regained my breath, I looked up at him and saw that he was looking at me with that smirk on his face. "I'll see you here tomorrow."

"Wait, what?"

He started walking away and the final thing he said to me that day was, "You and I are mates now."

So everyday I kept meeting him there and we would talk, make out, hunt, anything! He was just so irresistible. One day, he had brought his pack down to meet me. Once he said that, my heart picked up and I was _really _nervous. He just bit my ear and said, "It'll be okay," and he was right, it was okay. His father actually approved of me. His mother was really nice and his brother just teased the both of us the whole day.

The next day his family was there but this time I had brought my pack as well. My parents were okay with us (daddy took some time to convince though). We got along really well, and I wish that nothing would ever change.

* * *

><p><span>100 Years Later<span>

"Have you heard the news?" asked a young girl who was around sixteen.

"No, what crazy thing is happening now?" asked her companion. A boy who looked a year older than her and was fairly good looking.

"Well, these explorers who were travelling in a jungles in Asia saw a pack of wolves, and some of them had _pink fur_."

"_Pink_ fur?" he replied, not really believing her.

"I'm telling the truth here, and the others were black, but the weird thing was that one of the scientists saw that the wolves had red eyes."

"Riiiiiiiight, and pigs fly."

"I'M TELLING THE TRUTH!" she yelled in his ear.

"Alright, alright, no need to kill me. But still, it's hard to believe. Wonder which two wolves started _pink and black wolves with red eyes."_

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Finished! I kind of liked this story, this is my first story that involving animals as the main characters. Well if you want to make me happy, please review!<strong>


End file.
